With today's heightened interest in outdoor activities it has become very popular to carry a passenger along while riding a two wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle or the like. Unfortunately, most passenger seats are normally designed for adult use only and cannot be used safely for children.
Also, most accessory items for passenger seats require the user to modify the existing vehicle in some manner, such as holes must be drilled, or multiple brackets or straps must be installed.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,448 entitled "MOTORCYCLE PASSENGER SUPPORT" is somewhat functional for its intended use, but it is much too complicated, is difficult to install, the motorcycle must be modified, and the device is not designed for different types of motorcycles.
Another example is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,166, entitled "AUXILIARY RETENTION BELT AND SUPPORT CUSHION FOR SEAT OF OPEN VEHICLES". Again, this device is somewhat functional but has inherent disadvantages which the present invention overcomes. Such as, this device uses multiple straps, cushions, bolts, etc., all of which the present invention eliminates. Also, this device would be uncomfortable for the operator as the passenger is literally strapped to the operator, and this is not only cumbersome but could be very dangerous as well.
Other examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,745, 4,440,331, and 5,553,915 each of which are somewhat functional but each have inherent disadvantages which the present invention recognizes and overcomes in a manner heretofore not taught.
Such as, none of the references recognize or address the laws associated with carrying passengers, especially children. Whereas, the present applicants have investigated such laws, and it is clear that children can be passengers as there is no specified minimum age limit. However, they must have a legal motorcycle helmet, their feet must be supported on foot pegs, and the child must be on the passenger seat. Therefore, all but the '448 reference would be considered illegal, thus inoperative.
Also, none of the prior art references provide a detachable arm rest which is adjustable in a manner that allows the chair to accept different sized passengers, or is adjustable as the passenger grows.